


I See The Light

by thinkoutsidethebex



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkoutsidethebex/pseuds/thinkoutsidethebex
Summary: Peter's had a rough day, so you surprise him with a cozy night in.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	I See The Light

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the lyrics or anything please don't sue me Disney I have like $4

Peter climbed through the window to his bedroom and yanked off his mask with a huff. This had been, without a doubt, one of the longest days of his life. He slept through his alarm this morning which had made him late for Dr. Connors’ lecture, something the doctor didn’t take lightly. His lab partner hadn’t shown up, leaving him to do double the work. How he’d managed to get it all done without blowing up the lab was anyone’s guess.

Patrol wasn’t any better. Right when he got suited up, word came in of a robbery in Flushing. By the time he got there, the robbers were long gone. He tried to track them down but he never found them. Then, he tackled someone he thought was a purse snatcher, but it turned out to be a kid running his mom her medicine bag. One more great headline for Jameson, no doubt. He’d texted you on his way home and gotten no response, only furthering his bad mood. He scoffed and shrugged off his suit. Surely he’d done something to upset you, based on the way this day was going. Tugging on some sweats, he decided to make himself something to eat and turn in early. When he stepped into the living room, he stopped dead in his tracks. You were seated on the couch, and when you saw him you stood up.

“Hey, Pete,” you smiled. He stared at you open-mouthed. The living room was decorated with white Christmas lights and soft music was playing in the background. On the coffee table were two bags from Delmar’s and the couch was covered with what looked to be every fleece blanket you owned. He caught sight of the familiar Disney logo paused on the TV. Your smile faltered a bit at his silence and you played with the hem of your shirt.

“D-do you like it?” you asked.

“Is this why you didn’t text me back?” he laughed, walking toward you.

“You didn’t use any emojis,” you said simply.

“I didn’t…what?” You giggled and took his hand.

“You always use emojis when you tell me you’re coming home. That’s how I know what kind of mood you’re in. Tonight you didn’t use any, so I knew it had to be a rough night. So…” You gestured to the living room. Peter looked around the room again before his eyes landed on you. He felt a familiar tugging on his heart as he pulled you to him and kissed you softly.

“I love you,” he whispered. “So much.” You smiled and kissed him again.

“I love you too,” you said. “Now, there is a number five from Delmar’s with your name on it and Tangled is all queued up.” Peter groaned happily as he flopped down on the couch.

“Oh, you so get me babe,” he said. Rolling your eyes, you sat down next to him and started the movie.

The two of you dug into your sandwiches, wrapped in blankets and one another. Peter chanced glances at you throughout the movie, smiles painted on both of your faces. You knew Tangled was one of his favorites and that it would always cheer him up. By the time Rapunzel and Flynn loaded into the boats, Peter had his head in your lap and your fingers were running through his curls. He hummed softly as his eyes started to drift closed.

“This is the best part,” he murmured. You smiled at his sleepy tone. As the song started, you scratched Peter’s head and began to sing along with the princess.

_All those days, watching through the windows  
All those years, outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing just how blind I’ve been_

Peter grinned and looked up at you. So many times since he’d met you he found himself wondering what he did to deserve you. This night, and everything you’d done for him was just another example. Every time he fell, you were there to pick him back up. When he wanted to quit, whether it be school or Spider-Man, you were the one to remind him why he did what he did. Glancing down, your eyes caught his and you leaned down to peck his lips. With a smile, he started to sing.

_All those days, chasing down a daydream  
All those years, living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing things the way they were_

Peter sat up and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close and resting his forehead against yours. Your hands found their place at the back of his neck, fingers slipping through his curls.

_And at last I see the light  
And it’s like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it’s like the sky is new  
And it’s warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is different, now that I see you  
Now that I see you_

As the song ended, Peter leaned forward and met your lips in a gentle kiss.

“Thank you for this,” he whispered. “I needed it.” You smiled and nuzzled your nose against his.

“Anything for my favorite Avenger,” you joked. Peter laughed, and it quickly turned into a yawn.

“Why don’t you go to bed?” you suggested. “I’ll clean up and meet you there.” Peter pulled an exaggerated pout and whined.

“I don’t wanna go without you,” he groaned. You rolled your eyes and sighed.

“Superheroes are so dramatic,” you said with a smirk. You stood and grabbed Peter’s hand and hauled him off the couch. Cleaning could wait until morning.

“Only the cute ones,” he winked. Laughing, you tugged him down the hallway and into bed.


End file.
